in_these_our_days_so_perilousfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol City
The capital of Solestria, the city is divided into two layers, rank and class determining the livelihood of the people. The Central Spire connects the Lower and Upper City Districts. The city used to use hot air crafts to transport citizens between levels up until 15 years ago, when the invention of magical frequencies and lift technology was brought over from Parathas. The hot air crafts still remain, though their use is now purely industrial. Guarding Sol City and the towns and villages officially under the Dominion of Light seal, are the Seekers. These guards serve at the order of the High Seeker, the military commander of Sol City, and one of the Three Seats of Power. Three Seats of Power Religion and law are the foundations on which the Dominion of Light was built, and those foundations are controlled by the Three Seats. The High Seeker controls the military and the guard. They are charged with keeping order in the cities and towns of the dominion. The military of Solestria has a very minor influence on the culture, due to the peaceful nature of the High Seekers of Past. The High Priestess controls the religious elements of the dominion, and communes daily with the The Beacon. They bring the will and word of the Archeart back to the people, and help shape the moral compass of the region. Serving beneath the High Priestess are the Children of Light, clerics, paladins, priests, and oracles all worshipping and spreading the word of the Archeart. The people of Solestria are free to worship any God of their choosing, however. The Viscount is the peoples leader, and most directly interacts with the citizens of Solestria. Elected by the people in a Summons, once every 10 years, they have the most power over the laws of the land. Since only nobility can vote at a Summons, the position of Viscount is often determined by monetary sway. The Seekers Protectors of the Dominion of Light, Seeker Houses exist across the continent of Solestria. A relatively peaceful continent, brought together by the past war with the gods, the role of Seeker has shifted from a contingency of soliders to a police force. In charge of maintaining peace within their cities or townships, Seekers serve alongside local rulers and governments. Their capacity changes depending on their station, the role of Seekers in Sol City varies greatly from Seekers in Refuge or Ni Puni. The Upper City District Restricted access to elevators separates the two districts of Sol City into classes, keeping the working force and nobles divided. Held aloft by three points, the Upper District extends above the city and reaches the Paradise cliffs in either direction. The glass and metal framework suspends the architecture above, and give the illusion of weightlessness. In the center of the Upper District is the House of Light, from where the Three Seats of Power rule, and The Beacon is keep. '''The Beacon '''is an ancient elven artifact, an everlast light source that allows the The High Priestess and her court to commune with the Archeart and the Feywild. The Beacon's light can be seen miles away, and is always glowing, giving a perpetually sense of twilight to Sol City and the surrounding areas. In fact, the glow is so distinct, the Marauders of Moonshine Hall named their great dining hall after it, and it's "moonshine". The Lower District The lower district of Sol City lacks the pristine nature of the upper district, but does not lack the beauty. The light of Beacon shines down in rays between the floors and bridges of the upper city, and casts rainbows on the buildings below. The northern docks open out into the Golden Sea, the east and west of the city protected from the ocean winds by the Paradise Cliffs. Due to the longevity of the elves living within the city, there is a distinct lack of poverty, even in the Lower District. Working folks and merchants live here, the Seekers keep crime at bay. The Lower District also serves as the home to outsiders, and other races, for only those of elven blood are allowed in the Upper District.